marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright from the Ace Attorney games is a character confirmed to be in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Story In his childhood, he made friends with Larry Butz and Miles Edgeworth. At the start of the series, he has recently acquired his attorney badge. While studying to become a defense lawyer, he was defended by Mia Fey and subsequently worked at her Fey and Co. Law office. He took over the office and renamed it Wright and Co. after she was murdered in the second case of the first Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney game. The fourth Ace Attorney game, Apollo Justice, is set seven years after a case where Wright is incriminated for falsifying evidence and loses his defense attorney's badge. Wright first decided to become a defense attorney in his school days when he was falsely accused of stealing his classmate Miles Edgeworth's lunch money, and the class held a mock trial. In that moment when he felt alone, he decided that he wanted to become a defense attorney so that he could help people like himself who at that time had nobody to defend or believe them. Phoenix Wright has proven to be surprisingly hardy; he has chewed and swallowed a necklace made of glass and metal that potentially contained a fatal poison, and he has been hit over the head with a fire extinguisher and sustained only temporary amnesia. He has also fallen from a 40-foot cliff into a fast-flowing river (a river notorious for washing its victims away, never to be seen again) and walked away with nothing but a fever and a cold, and has shown the strength to bust down a 1 foot thick wooden door that was secured by a huge metal lock. Finally, after getting hit by a speeding vehicle and being launched 30 feet in the air, head-first, into a telephone pole, the lawyer merely suffered a sprained ankle. These events lead many characters in the Ace Attorney series to consider Wright a very lucky man. Gameplay Wright possess a wide arsenal of moves, with a variety of effects and uses. His regular moves consists on simply mundane actions like ducking to search for clues, throwing paper documents and even sneezing (which serves as his Launcher Attack). The duration of these moves is not known as of now. He has three modes (fighting styles): Investigation, Courtroom and Turnabout Mode. Each mode has their own set of special moves and command normals. This makes him somewhat limited at first (as he has access to only 2 moves in Investigation Mode), but grows potentially during the course of the fight. His gameplay seems to be defensive-oriented: a mix of a keep-away character (projectiles and other moves with wide range) with high combo abilities (moves that strikes multiple times and hit OTG). He also seems to have relatively high damage output (which is further increased in his Turnabout Mode), a decent amount of health, and a very damaging Level 3 (although this one requires him to be specifically in the Turnabout Mode). Special Moves *'Paperwork:' Wright throws a stack of papers at the opponent. Covers large vertical and horizontal range, but move very slowy. *'Investigation:' Wright searches for evidence on the ground. He can either find legit evidence or junk. He can store these for later use (like food, which can recover his health), or throw them at the opponent for various effects. This is done by pushing S+A and can only be used in Investigation Mode. *'Present the Evidence:' Wright hold up one of the pieces of evidence he has collected, which have various effects. Presenting bad evidence or no evidence at all will embarrass Wright and leave him vulnerable. **'Knife:' Shoots three projectiles, one moving straight, one moving up at a 30 degree angle, and the other moving down at a 30 degree angle. **'Flower Pot:' Releases a projectile that travels in an arc. **'Photograph: '''Fires a beam that hits multiple times. **'Cell Phone: Similar to Dante's Multi-Lock, shoots a pair of orbs that remain stationary for a short time before locking onto the opponent. **'Watch: '''Fires a large, fast travelling circle-shaped projectile. **'Portfolio: 'Fires a circle-shaped projectile that floats straight up and explodes. *'Press the Witness: Wright walks casually forward while looking at a piece of paper, damaging the opponent, before presenting it to them, knocking them back. The damage is constant, locking the opponent in the air, making it great for Special Cancels. *'Maya:' Wright's assistant, Maya Fey, arrives and performs various assisting moves, such as tripping over to damage the opponent with the Medium and Heavy buttons (which hits off the ground), or by projecting a purple energy shield that absorbs attacks and projectiles with the light button (since she's from a family of spirit mediums), pretty similar to M.O.D.O.K.'s Barrier. When she appears, Wright looks back with a surprised expression and raising his arms while saying "Maya?!". Should be noted that Maya can ONLY be used when she isn't already in the screen; you must wait till she walks out of the screen to be able to use any of her abilities again, including the Maya Barrage Hyper Combo. *'Questioning:' Wright will call "Hold it!" complete with speech bubble. Contact with the speech bubble three times will cause a stun effect, leaving the opponent open for the attack. With strong pieces of evidence and in Courtroom Mode, Wright can call "Objection!". Contact with the speech bubble will send Wright into Turnabout Mode. If Wright does not have the proper evidence when he calls "Objection!", he will turn purple and start to sweat (very similar to what he does in his games), leaving him vulnerable to attack. *'Modes:' Wright has three different combat styles, each one focusing on specific traits of his profession: **'Investigative Mode:' In this mode, Wright will be more focused on gathering evidence to use in Court and Turnabout Mode. Wright only has access to his Investigation and Maya specials in this mode. **'Courtroom Mode:' In this mode, Wright is more combat-oriented. Wright loses access to his Investigation special, but gains access to all of his other specials. **'Turnabout Mode:' If Wright has collected three pieces of legit evidence, he can enter Turnabout Mode by hitting an enemy with the Objection! attack. In this mode all of Wright's moves become more powerful, and he gains the ability to use his Order in the Court Hyper and his Ace Attorney Level 3 Hyper Combo. Some of his normals change, becoming very powerful; like becoming a large spectral pointing finger that covers 3/4 of the screen. His combo potential seems to be very high in this mode. Assist Attacks *'α(Anti-Air): Paperwork (H) ' *'β(Expansion): Press the Witness ' *'γ(Expansion): Get 'em Missile! ' Hyper Combos *'Steel Samurai: Maya Smelt It! (Level 1):' Maya appears out of nowhere landing over Wright, intervening in the fight, and runs forward whilst flailing her arms with a barrage of punches that pushes the enemy through the screen. This Hyper can be used in any of his modes. *'Order in the Court (Level 1):' Only useable in Courtroom Mode or Turnabout Mode. The Judge appears in his shadowy gigantic form from Wright's nightmare, and slams his gavel onto the stage floor, creating a large shockwave, while saying "Order in the Court! OBJECTION OVERRULED!". This move may hit Phoenix Wright as well; luckily, he takes no damage from the hit, but it puts him in a knockdown state. Upon usage in Courtroom Mode, Wright returns to Investigation Mode. *'Ace Attorney (Level 3):' A full screen omnidirectional physical attack hyper that can only be used in Turnabout Mode. Wright appears at his desk (only his torso and up visible, pretty much like the scenes in his games) and accuses the opponent of committing the crime, unleashing an energy beam from his index finger that pierces and shocks the opponent with guilty. He goes on to present his evidence, electrocuting him/her (much like the breakdown of Damon Gant), before unleashing a mighty "Take that!" text bubble which leaves the opponent in an explosion, as he/she suffers a breakdown in a typical Ace Attorney fashion. This deals 600,000 points of unscaled damage, which is insane even for a Lv. 3. Theme Song thumb|300px|left Phoenix Wright's theme is a remix of the theme Objection! ~ 2001 from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. thumb|left|300px During his Turnabout Mode, a trance-remix of the theme Investigation ~ Cornered! 2001 substitutes his main theme. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Phoenix Wright is voiced in the English version by Sam Riegel, who voiced Azel (as well Bruce, Ravel and Sensei)' '''in the Clover/Capcom game 'God Hand' and '''Steve Burnside' in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. As well as Donatello in the TMNT 2003 cartoon and Shirou Emiya from Fate/stay night. His Japanese voice actor is Kosuke Toriumi (who voiced Strider Hiryu in the previous games). * Phoenix Wright was planned as a playable character in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (alongside fellow Ace Attorney character Franziska von Karma). The idea was scrapped due to problems with game mechanics for his specials using the text bubbles (such his famous "Objection!"), due to the fact that the regional differences would cause the size of the bubble to vary in text, forcing an unbalanced game. In addition, this is what caused fans to want Phoenix Wright to be in a fighting game. Despite it being "silly", even Shu Takumi, creator of the Ace Attorney series, supported it. * Phoenix Wright appears in the original Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, as a cameo in She-Hulk's ending. He and Miles Edgeworth are on a courtroom television show called Jen's Justice, with She-Hulk as the judge. Before she delivers her verdict, she accidentally smashes the judge's stand with a slight tap of the gavel, leaving both the lawyer and the prosecutor panicking and hugging each other out of fear with She-Hulk telling the Baliff that she "did it again.". ** Phoenix Wright is also mentioned in one of She-Hulk's win quotes, wherein she states "Someone once called me Phoenix Wright with muscles. I called him an ambulance." * In an internet poll of characters fans wanted to see in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Phoenix Wright placed second, first being Mega Man X, and Strider Hiryu being third. Both Wright and Strider made it to Ultimate as playable characters, while Mega Man X appears as a Enhancement Card for one of the new game modes. * Phoenix Wright's rival in UMvC3 appears to be Nova, Nova gained supernatural powers which he uses to fight regular crime. On the other hand Wright, a normal human, has had numerous encounters with the supernatural, and even faced villains of a mystic nature. They also both use very different methods of delivering justice, with Phoenix Wright using the law, and Nova using violence. * Phoenix Wright isn't the first Capcom character to have no shown fighting ability prior to appearing in a fighting game (other examples include Jin Saotome, Servbot, Saki Omonake, Roll). He is, however, the only one of these characters to come from a series without combat mechanics, and the only one who doesn't typically utilize a weapon (Saki comes from Quiz Nanairo Dreams, but does have a weapon). ** However, the Japanese Version of Marvel Super Heroes Vs. Street Fighter had an exclusive character by the name of Norimaro, who didn't come from anything associated with fighting, but put in as a form of comic relief (he was actually an original character, based on a real-life Japanese comedian by the name of Noritake Kinashi). * There's a discrepancy in Phoenix Wright's Level 3 Hyper Combo. When dealing the final blow, he says "Take This!", while his Text Bubble displays "Take That!". Furthermore, some of Wright's spoken lines don't sync with his mouth movements. This, however, is likely intended to pay homage to his home series which featured sprites and on-screen text (as such, it lacked any true form of synching). * The gigantic Judge from Phoenix Wright's Level 1 Hyper Combo, Objection Overruled, is a reference to his nightmare at the beginning of first case in the second game, where a gigantic Judge slams him with his gavel for being "no longer worthy of his title". * Phoenix Wright's reveal trailer ends with him defeating Dr. Doom with the Court Case Hyper Combo. This may be a joke or reference to Doom's ability to evade the legal system due to diplomatic immunity, as well as the game Ace Attorney Investigations, where overruling diplomatic immunity was a major plot point. * Wright's universal launcher and Air Combo/Aerial Rave finisher involve him sneezing (humorously, he says "Sneeze!" while sneezing). This is a reference to the first case in the third game, where a young Phoenix Wright had a bad cold. In addition, one of the items he finds as evidence is a bottle of Grape juice, referencing his future self's favorite drink. * So far, Phoenix Wright is the only character in the whole Marvel vs. Capcom franchise to have multiple theme songs (his main theme Objection! ~ 2001 and ''Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001 ''which plays during his Turnabout Mode). * Phoenix Wright's fighting style bares similarities to the fighting style of Hakushon Daimao (from The Genie Family series), a character that was included in the original japanese release of Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, but was taken out of the international release due to copyright issues. Both use items to their advantage (Hakushon uses trash that he can turn into various objects, while Phoenix Wright uses evidence), both have a sneeze as their launcher, both have attacks that involve dogs (Hakushon can turn a pile of trash into a dog that will attack the opponent and randomly attack him, while Phoenix Wright's throws and one of his assist attacks involve Missile the police dog), their animations for moving backwards have them walking away with their heads turned and still facing the opponent, and both have an attack that involves running or walking towards the opponent. They're also similar in the fact that both characters come from a series where they don't show any fighting experience. * All of Phoenix Wright's alternate costume settings involves Missile resembling all the alternate colors of Amaterasu (although the size is closer to that of her son, Chibiterasu, from Okamiden) * Phoenix Wright's alternate costumes (together with Maya Fey) are all references from characters in the Ace Attorney Series. Namely: Miles Edgeworth, Godot, Larry Butz and Dick Gumshoe for Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey, Franziska Von Karma, Maggey Byrde (In a Trés Bien waitress outfit) and Kay Faraday for Maya. Wright also has a Sissel alternate and Maya has a Lynne alternate, both of which come from the game Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. * At first glance, Phoenix isn't suspected to do much damage. Ironically, his Lv.3 Hyper, does the highest amount of damage of all the characters and hypers in the entire game and possibly the entire Marvel vs. Capcom series. * One of his after-match win quotes (the comic book-like not his other) he mentions he does not like stuff being thrown at him, but is happy that it isn't hot coffee, this references Godot's additude to Wright in Trials and Tribulations until the last case by throwing coffee at him. Artwork Phoenix-wright-objection.jpg|His trademark "Objection!". Phoenix wright ace attorney - 003.jpg|Mass Objection. Pw ds box front.jpg|Ace Attorney box art. Phoenix Wright 2 DS Art 01pe.jpg|His WiiWare debut art. 20090818-Phoenix_wright.jpg|Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright, Mia Fey and Maya Fey. Colors35.JPG|Phoenix Wright's alternate costumes. 13_megaman.jpg|His trademark pose is also shown when calling for assist. 13_umvc3screen01.jpg|Objection! 13_umvc3screen09.jpg|Hold it! 13_umvc3screen03.jpg|Level 1 Hyper Combo, Objection Overruled. 13_umvc3screen06.jpg|Arthur, Phoenix Wright and Viewtiful Joe. 13_umvc3screen11.jpg|Level 1 Hyper Combo, Maya Barrage. Awesome Deadpool 2.jpg|Phoenix and Deadpool from the opening video of UMvC3 Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Capcom Characters